Dance the Night Away
Dance the Night Away is the sixth episode of Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. Synopsis Theo struggles with the fact that his duo with Lily has now become a trio. Camille uses Toady's love for Stingerella to get them to work together in order to defeat the Rangers. Because of the tension between Casey and Theo, the Rangers can't operate the new Claw Cannon. Lily confronts them telling Casey that he is needed on the team, and to Theo, that he will always be her best friend. Plot Theo is pacing back and forth inside Jungle Karma Pizza. Theo: Where is she? Theo glances at the clock on the wall. Theo: 12:05. And then Theo checks his own watch. Fran walks by and Theo grabs her wrist and checks her watch as well. Theo: Is this thing right? Fran: No. It's twenty-four hours ahead, it helps keep me on time. Grabbing Fran's wrist cause her to drop her tray and Fran asks Theo why he had cause such a mess. Theo told Fran how he and Lily always check out a restaurant on the second Tuesday of each month. Fran teases Theo about having a standing date with Lily, which Theo denies. RJ walks in and Theo hurries over and asks RJ if he has seen Lily. Dancing a little himself, RJ tells Theo that Lily is showing Casey her dance moves upstairs. Theo takes off. Inside Dai Shi's lair, Stingerella tells Toady to stop following her around. Toady tells Stingerella he thinks they could work well together. Stingerella battles Toady and tells him that he has no rhythm. In the apartment, Lily is showing her dance moves to Casey. Casey is sitting in RJ's chair and enjoying Lily's dance routine. Theo comes in and he is not too happy. Theo asks Lily if she remembers her lunch appointment with him. Lily tells him of course she does. RJ walks in and Casey quickly gets out of RJ's chair. Lily tells the guys she is working on a new dance routine, but it requires three people. One to throw her and one to catch. Casey and Theo begin to argue about who is going to catch her. RJ goes to work on the Claw Cannon. The alarms go off and the teens take off. In the city of Ocean Bluff, citizens are running in terror. Stingerella and several Rinshi are in the city. Stingerella and the Rinshi are dancing. The Rangers arrive and battle Stingerella and the Rinshi. It is a difficult battle for the Rangers. Toady is lurking in the background, watching Stingerella. Blue Ranger and Stingerella are battling. Toady sees it as Blue Ranger is touching the beautiful Stingerella and becomes angry. Much to the surprise of the Rangers and Stingerella, Toady grows to giant size. The Rangers quickly form their Jungle Pride Megazord and battle Toady. Camille and Flit arrive to watch and Flit narrates the battle. Stingerella is not impress and leaves along with the Rinshi. When Toady notices Stingerella is gone, he gets upset and leaves the battle, much to Camille's dismay. Afterwards, Camille finds Toady inside his chamber. Toady is depressed. Camille tells Toady if he wants to win Stingerella's heart, he must be chivalrous. Toady takes Camille's advice and walks out. Camille hopes that with Toady and Stingerella working together, they will be able to destroy the Rangers. Elsewhere, Naja is upset that Dai Shi hasn't let him go into battle. Dai Shi becomes angry and dons his armor. Naja goes into monster form and they battle, with Naja being defeated. Dai Shi tells Naja to wait until he is needed. Naja tells Dai Shi he can count on him. The teens return to the apartment. RJ had watched the battle and now wants Lily to give the guys dance lessons to prepare for the next time they run into Stingerella. Theo pips up that he doesn't dance, which is fine with Casey. Seeing this, Theo decides he will take dance lessons as well. Lily gives the guys dance lessons, and Casey and Theo need a lot of work. RJ watches as he works on the Claw Cannon. Eventually Casey and Theo get it and Lily is proud of them until they say no thanks to him. Stingerella and the Rinshi enter the city once more. The Rangers are soon there as well. This time the Rangers are prepared and easily battle the Rinshi until they are destroyed. The Rangers face Stingerella, when Toady steps forward. Toady forms a force field around him and Stingerella. The Rangers use their animal spirits, but they cannot break the force field. Toady knocks the Rangers to the ground. Stingerella is impressed with Toady's chivalry and tells him he is right, they would work well together. Stingerella and Toady happily walk away. The Rangers quickly go after Stingerella and Toady and catch up to them. RJ sends the Rangers the Claw Cannon. Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger held the Claw Cannon and began charging it up. Red Ranger battle Stingerella and Toady. Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger call Red Ranger over, they need him to fire the cannon. But Red Ranger refuses, referring to himself as the new guy. RJ watching from his apartment, can't believe what is happening. The Rangers are defeated. Stingerella is thrilled with their victory. Stingerella jumps into Toady's arms. They walk away talking about marriage and a honeymoon in Vegas. Afterwards, Casey is pacing the courtyard of Jungle Karma Pizza. Theo walks in and tells Casey he is the reason they lost the battle. Casey wants to know if it is teamwork or if he is the new guy. The argument turns to Lily. Lily walks in and tells the guys since she is being mentioned, she should talk as well. Lily gives the guys a dressing down, telling Theo that Casey is a new friend and that nothing would ever change the bond between them. Lily also reminds the guys that they are battling evil and this is not the prom before storming off. Theo apologizes to Casey for overreacting and Casey apologies for overreacting to Theo's overreaction. Elsewhere, Stingerella and Toady are taking a stroll. They stop and look at a volcano, which Stingerella would like Toady to blow the top off. Toady is stopped by the Power Rangers. Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger, once more, charge up the Claw Cannon as Red Ranger battles Toady and Stingerella. The cannon is charge up and Red Ranger joins the rest of the Rangers. Toady forms his force field as the cannon fires, and Toady is destroyed. Stingerella is furious and grows to giant size. The Rangers form their Megazord. The Rangers battle Stingerella. Camille and Flit arrive to watch the battle. Flit narrates the battle. The Rangers destroy Stingerella. Camille is very angry. The following day, Theo is sitting inside Jungle Karma Pizza, moodily holding one of the animal figurines that are place around the place. Fran notices him and sits across from him in the booth. Fran asks him if it is love on the rocks. Theo tells Fran it is not love. It's just he is use to being a twosome and now he's part of a trio. Fran points out that change is a good thing, otherwise things would get boring. RJ walks in and asks Theo what he is doing, Lily has been waiting outside for him for a good ten minutes. Theo quickly gets up and races out. Fran gets up as well and stands next to RJ. Both RJ and Fran laugh and state love. Cast Main Cast: *Jason Smith - Casey Rhodes *Anna Hutchison - Lily Chilman *Aljin Abella - Theo Martin *David de Lautour - Robert James *Sarah Thomson - Fran *Bede Skinner - Jarrod *Holly Shanahan - Camille Recurring Cast: *Geoff Dolan - Dai Shi *Kelson Henderson - Flit *Richard Simpson - Naja *Sarah Somerville - Stingerella *Adam Gardiner - Toady Notes * Introduction to the Jungle Fury Rangers' blaster weapon * The third and fourth members of The Five Fingers of Poison, Toady and Stingerella, are defeated. See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category: Episode Category:Jungle Fury episodes Category:Jungle Fury